Rotation
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: This emergency brought you to me. I'll be your doctor, I'll be your cure. MignonxSoiree. Don't like it, don't read. Cute Is What We Aim For FTW !


It has almost been a year ever since he stepped on the grounds of South Town. The silver haired man took a deep breath and took it as if he was breathing in South Town. Casually, he placed his hand behind his head and laced his fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to think.

It has been almost a year ever since Jivatma kidnapped Soiree. A year later, Alba once again won the King of Fighters Tournament.

Jivatma was even stronger than the last tournament, but Alba managed to take him down. However, Jivatma wasn't the end of it. Alba had to fight Soiree.

Alba didn't recognize Soiree at that time. Soiree just wasn't Soiree. He was still somewhat happy to see his brother, but this was still a battle. Alba was almost a goner and Soiree could have won.

But then Alba began to receive images of that blonde hair man in his head again.

Judiem.

A sharp pain reached Alba's head. He began to moan in pain.

Soiree just fainted at the site. Alba's pain stopped when Soiree spoke.

"Onii-kii..."

Soiree can't remember much about being in captivity with Addes. He sighed heavily and scratched his head in frustration.

"What did they want with me?"

His thoughts were interrupted by two felines. They were purring and they circled Soiree. Soiree's eyes lit up. These were the cats that he made collars for. He scooped both of them up in his arms.

"You guys sure have grown."

He didn't know what to name them when he first made the collars. It has been a year and he still didn't know what to name them. He set them down and watched the cats walk up to him again. Soiree lightly rubbed their heads them.

"I'll be back."

He began to walk through South Town. Memories of being with friends and Alba came back to him. Soiree made a left at the end of the block and reached the Pao Pao Cafe. His good friend, Richard Meyer owned the cafe. Richard Meyer also gave Soiree a few pointers on capoeira.

Soiree stepped inside. As he made his way to the bar, people stopped their conversations and stared at him. "He's back," they whispered.

Soiree ignored them and sat down at the counter. Richard Meyer turned around and was surprised to see him sitting there.

"Soiree!" Richard called. Soiree looked up and saw his friend. A grin formed on his lips.

"Richard!" He stood up and shook hands with the man.

Soiree took his seat again. He placed his arms on top of the table and rested his head on his arms.

"So how are you?" Richard asked. He picked up a wet glass and began to wipe it dry.

"I'm okay. I feel sore," Soiree mumbled.

When Alba brought his brother back to the apartment, Soiree was unconscious. He was left lying on the sofa and slept for three days.

Richard laughed. "I don't blame you. Alba says you have been sleeping for three days."  
Soiree wore a sad smile. "I haven't seen Alba for three days either."  
Richard continued to wipe glasses. "He should be around. Alba just has been around South Town a lot."  
Soiree shook his head. "Busy Alba. He has never changed a bit."

Richard lifted an eyebrow at him. "You're wrong Soiree."

Soiree lifted his head from his arms, startled at his answer.

"There is a difference from when you're here and when you're not here," Richard said, looking at Soiree, straight in the eyes. "He doesn't want to do anything when you're not here. He fights for your sake."

Soiree let out a laugh. "Like I said, he hasn't changed a bit."

Richard let out a grunt and continued to wipe glasses.

After sitting there and chatting with Richard for about 30 minutes, Soiree began to think of ordering something. He was hungry and thirsty. He hasn't eaten anything for awhile.

Just when he was about to order something, the sound of squeaky shoes rubbing against the ground made its way into his ears.

**"MIGNON WANTS RAMEN NOODLES, NOW!"**

The people in the cafe once again stopped and stared. Perverts eyeballed her up and down. Unfortunately, she was too innocent and too angry to even notice them.

She would've cast a spell to set them on fire.

The young witch looked around and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry!" She continued to laugh, "Mignon feels so embarrassed now!"

She laughed her way to the seat next to Soiree. Soiree stared at the girl sitting next to him. He remembered her. He fought her once at the competition. She no longer had pink haired. She was now a blonde.

He lifted an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

_For a girl that acts like a 5 year old, she sure yelled up a storm back there_, he thought.

* * *

Felinah: We hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's a little different and stufffffff. I like KOF 2k6. Reviews and constructive critism is appreciated.

Courtney: -doesn't know what to say-

Felinah: It's her first time.

WELL ANYWAYS! Let's keep these notes in mind.

- Based around Cute Is What We Aim For's New CD ROTATION! Buy it!

- This obviously takes place after KOF 2k6.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SNK.


End file.
